1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key structure which functions as a key which is attached to a keyboard apparatus and is rotated by push down and release operation.
Priority is claimed from Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-84883, filed Mar. 23, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, ivory has been used as a material for a key structure of a keyboard apparatus. A key structure using ivory has an excellent tactile sensation against the fingers; moreover, flat grain and edge grain patterns in the ivory are faintly visible on the surface of the key, imparting a special sense of sophistication to its appearance. However, for reasons of wildlife conservation, the use of ivory is banned in recent years.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 8-179756 (JP-A 08-179756), concave grooves resembling the flat grain pattern of ivory are formed in the surface of a resin key structure, such that its tactile sensation and its appearance are similar to ivory.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2000-276161 (JP-A 2000-276161), letters and the like such as the pitch are printed in a rear face of a key structure. After the key structure is pushed down, an illuminating light is transmitted through the key structure from below, enabling the letters and the like to be seen from the surface side.
However, in JP-A 08-179756, the faint pattern of ivory cannot be realized since the key structure pattern consists of concave grooves in the surfaces. The appearance is clearly different to a key structure made from real ivory, and does not achieve a sufficient sense of sophistication.
In JP-A 2000-276161, the letters and the like are only visible after push down operation and not at other times. Unlike the natural patterns of ivory, the letters and the like cannot be viewed at all times since they must be illuminated by light from below in order to view them.